Le câble
by amour ephemere
Summary: Une rencontre improbable entre une femme d'affaire et une ouvrière, tout aurait dû les opposer mais pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui est un grand jour! je me lance dans je sais pas trop quoi :X et publie ma première FF

Cette fiction est assez courte est comprend seulement deux chapitres, le premier est classé K mais attention le second sera classé M!

Enjoy!

Le câble…

Régina s'était séparé du père de Henry, depuis des années elle vivait une relation platonique, même quand elle accomplissait son devoir conjugal, elle ne ressentait plus rien, le fossé se creusait de plus en plus, leur rapport se faisait de moins en moins fréquent, ils étaient comme deux bateaux qui se croisent mais ne se rencontrent jamais. Cela ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une séparation, ils privilégièrent une bonne entente pour le bien de leur enfant commun, Henry était encore très jeune et de ce fait c'est Régina qui le garder le plus souvent.

En grandissant mère et fils avaient créé une grande complicité, ils étaient devenus très proche même fusionnels.

Un soir au travail suite à une altercation violente avec un membre de sa société qui avait essayé de mettre le grappin sur Régina, celle-ci ne répondant jamais à ses avances, se fît insulter de gouine frigide, aussi froide qu'insensible et qu'il était normal qu'elle reste célibataire toute sa vie. Cela l'avait énormément touché même si elle ne laissait rien paraitre, il est vrai qu'elle n'était plus attirer par aucun homme, cela lui fît comme un déclic, pendant deux années elle se refusait d'y penser, de se poser des questions qui au fond d'elle connaissait déjà les réponses. C'est un an plus tard qu'elle s'était arrêter de se mentir à elle-même et commençait à envisager l'impensable, rencontrer des femmes.

Régina s'ennuyait dans son nouvel appartement qu'elle avait emménagé il y avait plus de deux semaines et demi, elle vivait seule avec son fils âgé de dix ans, seulement ayant grandi, elle ne le gardait pas tous les soirs, les soirées où elle travaillait Henry son fils dormait chez son père Neal.

Régina était célibataire et ce mercredi-là, elle tournait en rond chez elle, comme tourne un lion en cage, elle n'avait pas pu dormir ni se reposer après la nuit de travail qu'elle avait passé, elle avait attendu toute la journée le réparateur du câble.

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé les ennuis s'accumulaient, les canalisations bouchées, des prises secteurs qui ne fonctionnaient pas, et le pire pour elle, la cerise sur le gâteau le câble qui ne voulait pas fonctionner.

Elle avait appelé à maintes reprises l'assistance technique et les avait même menacé, elle avait attendu plus d'une semaine qu'ils se décident à intervenir et s'en était trop. Elle n'avait ni la télévision, ni l'internet, elle commençait vraiment à saturer, elle n'était pas du genre à côtoyer le voisinage même si les gens étaient avenant, elle était de nature sauvage et renfermée, et préférait rester au chaud chez elle avec son fils et de profiter de chaque moment avec lui, bien sûr ils sortaient de temps en temps, ils allaient au cinéma, allaient faire du lèche vitrine, de longues promenades, allaient parfois rendre visite à la famille, Mais c'était l'hiver et il faisait froid et Régina avait horreur du froid, les balades étaient souvent écourté.

Seulement les jours où Henry n'était pas là, elle était d'humeur morose et avait tendance à se refermer sur elle-même, car son fils était son rayon de soleil, sa seule joie de vivre, et il lui manquer vraiment. Même si cela l'a touché beaucoup elle aimait tellement son fils qu'elle voulait toujours lui faire plaisir, Henry adorait partagé des moments avec son père donc Régina ne l'empêchait pas de le voir.

En milieu de matinée, Régina somnolait allongé sur son canapé en cuir, elle avait pris une couverture et avait posé un petit chauffage d'appoint près d'elle, la chaleur l'a bercé, ses paupières se faisaient lourde, elle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre Morphée, quand tout d'un coup la sonnerie de l'interphone l'a réveilla en sursaut, elle n'était pas encore habituer à ce son et elle était surprise à chaque fois.

Elle se leva à toute vitesse, passa devant son miroir ovale sculpté en noir qu'elle adorait tant, replaça rapidement quelques mèches de cheveux, et se précipita pour répondre à l'interphone.

Enfin le technicien était là et il allait pouvoir réparer ce satané câble.

Quand elle ouvrit sa porte, elle resta un moment planté droite comme un i, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une jeune femme aussi jolie, sur le moment elle pensait que ce n'était pas le réparateur, elle s'attendait à un homme d'un certain âge avec un vieux pantalon, qui se baisse à chaque fois que celui-ci s'accroupissait. Elle y avait eu droit avec le plombier.

Quand la jeune femme se présenta, il n'y eu plus aucun doute, ce n'était pas un mais une technicienne que l'assistance technique lui avait envoyé.

Régina se présenta à son tour, et conduisit la jeune femme dans le salon qui se trouvait être le lieu d'intervention.

Régina lui expliqua ce qu'il n'allait pas, la jeune femme ouvrit son sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et se mit directement au travail, sans même un regard pour Régina. Elle s'accroupit devant le boitier mural, sortit un tournevis de son sac et s'attela à sa tâche.

Régina resta un peu en retrait mais garder tout de même un œil sur la technicienne, elle en profita pour la regarder un peu plus en détails.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir une jeune femme, celle-ci n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être une technicienne pourtant ses gestes professionnels lui prouver bien le contraire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle qui s'attendait à devoir supporter la raie des fesses d'un vieux bonhomme accroupi, était plus que ravie de voir le contraire, et ce qu'elle regardait lui plaisait.

Regina se tenait debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle détailla lentement la technicienne à son insu, elle s'attarda en premier sur cette chevelure parfaitement entretenue, longue et ondulé, blonde comme les blés, elle descendit son regard sur ce dos, la jeune femme portait un veste en cuir marron et puis Régina imaginait qu'elle avait de petits seins ronds et fermes, elle arqua un sourcil quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ces petites fesses rebondies qu'elle supposait ferme et atrocement moulées dans ce jeans serré plus que de raison, et avec un petit sourire en coin elle remarqua cette paire de botte marron assortie à la veste qu'elle jugea tout à fait de mauvais goût, certes le style un peu garçonne de la jeune femme lui allait comme un gant mais Régina ne porterai jamais une tenue vestimentaire pareille elle-même. Finalement elle était contente d'avoir trouvé une chose qui n'allait pas, cette jeune blonde superbe n'était en rien parfaite.

En fait Régina cherchait un défaut car elle avait mal pris le fait que cette jeune technicienne qu'elle jugeait absolument arrogante n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre, « pour qui se prend -elle! Me confondrait-elle avec ces mégères soumises » Se disait-elle

Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'est qu'au fond d'elle, elle trouvait cette jeune blonde affreusement sexy et attirante et elle n'arrivait pas à détaché son regard d'elle.

Regina Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait ni vu ni entendu que la technicienne s'était levé et s'adresser à elle.

Elle replaça rapidement un masque froid sans émotion sur son visage, se redressa un petit peu et répondit d'un air totalement indifférent et détaché « pardon ?! »

La jeune technicienne souffla de devoir répéter une seconde fois sa question, elle s'était redressé et posa sa main gauche sur sa taille, ce mouvement écarta les pans de sa veste, elle portait une chemise blanche cintrée, légèrement entre ouverte sur le décolleté et on pouvait y apercevoir un badge avec le logo de l'entreprise et son prénom "Emma" ce petit détail qui n'échappa pas à l'œil furtif de Régina ni son décolleté d'ailleurs.

Emma avait surpris le regard de cette brune ténébreuse sur elle, et elle en était étonné, ce serait-elle fait des idées, ou elle était en train de se faire royalement mater, au fond d'elle cela lui plût vraiment beaucoup car à chaque fois qu'elle faisait des interventions à domicile les clients bavaient littéralement devant elle, certains jouaient au grand connaisseur, d'autres essayer de la draguer, c'était vraiment lourd à supporter car elle a de plus toujours été attiré par la gente féminine. De plus dans son métier elle se devait d'être courtoise et polie, et c'était vraiment frustrant pour elle de subir ces mâles en rut sans pouvoir rien dire.

Emma répéta de nouveau sa question « Avez-vous un autre boitier mural ? Parce que celui-ci n'émets aucun signal ! »

Régina lui répondit alors que non, et que l'ancien propriétaire dans un acte de folie avait littéralement saccagé l'appartement, qu'il existait peut-être un second boitier mural mais qu'il était fort probable que celui-ci fît arraché donc aucune possibilité de vraiment savoir.

Soudain Régina se rappelait d'un tas de fils entremêlés qui gisait dans un coin du salon, et eu l'esprit de le montrer à la technicienne. Celle-ci alla y jeter un œil, Régina l'a suivi et s'assit sur une marche tout près.

Emma démêla ce tas de fils et sortit un boitier électronique de son sac à dos, et les branchaient alternativement dessus à la recherche d'un débit.

Régina se sentait un petit peu honteuse de cette pagaille disgracieuse qui trainait dans son salon, seulement elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'en occuper étant donné qu'elle avait emménagé que récemment. Alors elle essaya de se justifier auprès de la jeune femme.

« l'ancien propriétaire de l'appartement était un jeune pompier qui vivait avec sa femme et leur petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, apparemment leur couple battait de l'aile puisqu'ils se sont séparés, la femme partit avec leur fille laissant le jeune pompier seul, et ce fût la descente aux enfers pour lui, il ne se remit pas de cette séparation, ne payer plus ces factures, négligeait les lieux, et puis un jour en fin d'après-midi il a sombré dans la folie, il a détruit tous ses biens, apparemment il aurait pris un gros outils comme une masse et s'est acharné sur les murs et les sols en brisant le carrelage et en abattant les cloisons, une pure folie, et pour terminer il a jeté son mobilier par la fenêtre du second étage, le détruisant ainsi. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présente et assistaient à la scène, c'était un spectacle triste à voir, un homme désespérer, la police fini par arriver sur les lieux et emportèrent le jeune pompier avec eux, l'appartement a été mis en vente et on a plus jamais entendu parler de lui ni de ce qu'il est devenu. »

Emma était pendu aux lèvres de Régina, elle avait du mal à croire cette histoire étant donné que l'appartement avait été tout refait à neuf, mais les câbles qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts lui témoigner le contraire, ils avaient été arraché sauvagement du mur et étaient sérieusement détériorer, du coup elle ne doutait pas de son récit.

La posture d'Emma changea, elle semblait plus décontracter, son visage plus doux et se mit à sourire

« Eh ben dis donc il n'y est pas allé de main morte le pompier, les câbles sont foutus madame Mills, il faudrait que je vérifie certains branchement sur votre façade, si vous me permettez ! »

Régina guida la technicienne jusqu'à la terrasse située au deuxième étage juste en dessous de la toiture. Emma scruta la façade attentivement à la recherche de câble qui semblait l'intéresser et elle les trouva. Le seul problème était que pour atteindre le toit, il y avait un mur de 2 mètres à grimper, la technicienne demanda un escarbot mais sa cliente n'en possédait pas.

Emma savait très bien qu'elle possédait une échelle dans son camion mais préféra garder cette information pour elle, car elle avait dans l'idée de jouer un peu et de rendre cette rencontre intéressante, elle avait l'intention d'impressionner sa charmante cliente avec ses muscles, il fallait bien que ses cours de fitness servent à quelque chose.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais prendre de l'élan, et je vais sauter pour attraper la paroi du mur et juste à ce moment-là vous interviendrez, vous allez vous placez ici, juste à côté et quand j'y serai à l'aide de vos mains que vous placerez sur mes cuisses, vous m'envoyer une petite impulsion ! »

Régina pas du tout rassuré, s'exécuta quand même et se plaça en position.

« Vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai fait ça une centaine de fois » elle mentit comme jamais et espérait que son petit tour allait bien fonctionner, comme des ailes qui poussent dans son dos elle s'en sentait capable.

Emma recula légèrement et en trois grandes enjambée, elle sauta et s'agrippa comme prévu au rebord du mur, Régina dans la panique poussa beaucoup plus fort que prévu la technicienne et se m'y tout d'un coup à rougir de gêne car dans l'action, elle avait placé ces mains directement sur le postérieur de la technicienne.

La jeune technicienne se sentant propulser vers le haut se mit à grimper sur la toiture avec agilité comme si elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Regina recula de quelques pas pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« Vous voyez ce n'était pas si compliquer ! » lui dit la technicienne avec un grand sourire

« Hum oui ! Oui ! » Répondit Régina toute gênée.

Emma riait car elle avait très bien senti les mains de sa cliente sur ses fesses et elle était fière d'elle d'avoir réussi son coup.

Elle se déplaça lentement sur la toiture glissante en direction des câbles qu'elle avait repérer.

Régina émit un cri de surprise, elle se sentit tout à coup angoissé à l'idée d'une chute. Elle était aussi impressionner par cette jeune femme par ses capacités physiques mais aussi elle avait trouvé en seulement quelques minutes la source du disfonctionnement.

Emma redescendit après avoir testé les lignes, elle regarda Régina avec de grands yeux écarquillés et un air désolé.

Regina désarmée devant ses grands yeux bleus si perçant perdit son masque habituel, la jeune technicienne lui annonça qu'elle n'avait plus de ligne du tout, et qu'il allait falloir tout réinstaller.

Régina se décomposa sur place, elle se m'y tout d'un coup à penser à son fils Henry et à son énorme déception.

Elles regagnaient de nouveau le salon, Régina s'assit avec un air si triste que Emma le remarqua, la technicienne lui expliqua que c'était juste une question de quelques semaines et que tout rentrerai dans l'ordre, ce sont des interventions habituelles et qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Régina releva la tête et répondit avec lassitude

« Vous savez, personnellement je n'en ai rien à faire de la télévision, mais voyez-vous j'ai un fils Henry il a 10 ans et cela fait 4 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, il ne pense même pas à m'appeler pour me donner des nouvelles, il s'ennuyait tellement ici quand nous avons emménager, qu'il préfère rester chez son père au moins là-bas voyez-vous, il peut bénéficier de la télévision à volonté, regarder ses superhéros dont il est grand fan et surtout jouer à ses consoles de jeux, à cet âge-là les enfants sont ingrats et n'ont aucune reconnaissance, ils ne sont pas conscient du mal et de la peine qu'ils peuvent causer, donc plus vite cela sera régler et plus vite je pourrai le récupérer ! »

Le regard d'Emma changea quand elle sut qu'elle avait un enfant, son appartement était tellement bien rangé et propre qu'aucun jouet ne trainait et qui aurait supposé la présence d'un gamin.

Régina s'en aperçu, et se demanda pour elle-même que peut être la technicienne en avait elle aussi. Elle se permit de lâcher prise un moment, après tout elle ne la reverra plus, alors elle fît ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, elle se confia

« vous savez Emma si vous me permettez j'ai lu votre badge, la télévision je peux m'en passer , mais une connexion internet est indispensable quand je ramène du travail à la maison, cela m'oblige à rester plus tard sur mon lieu de travail et à négliger mon fils henry, je me sens si seule sans lui, c'est une situation qui m'est très difficile à vivre et à supporter, alors vous comprenez bien que si la télévision est le seul moyen pour qu' il me revienne il faut que vous me réparer tout ça, peu importe le prix, mais il faut que cela soit régler rapidement, je suis une femme seule, célibataire, et sauvage et la solitude m'est beaucoup plus difficile a le supporté que je ne le pensais.

Emma s'excusa de nouveau auprès de madame Mills, après une seconde vérification, la ligne ne fonctionnait pas.

Très compréhensive, elle comprenait sa position délicate, elle était touchée par tout ce que lui avait dit cette cliente, elle sentit au travers de ces paroles une profonde détresse et avait envie de faire quelque chose pour elle mais malheureusement cela dépassait ses compétences. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire pour la suite, et lui donna un numéro de téléphone des personnes à contacter.

Elle sortit une pochette de son sac à dos, tira une feuille et demanda à madame Mills de bien vouloir signer, il s'agissait d'une fiche d'intervention avec le dysfonctionnement noté, la date et le lieu.

Régina s'approcha et lu attentivement la feuille, c'était un principe chez elle, elle lisait tout correctement avant de signer quoique ce soit.

Quand à Emma elle profita que Régina soit de dos pour la regarder plus en détails

'' Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est bien foutue quand même'' se disait-elle

Regina se retourna subitement surprenant le regard de la technicienne sur son postérieur, elle lui tendu le stylo et le papier signé.

Emma toute rougissante de s'être fait surprendre la remercia rapidement et puis retourna ranger son matériel, elle vu que Régina avait très bien compris et qu'elle souriait pour cette raison, elle se sentait si honteuse, comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit en train de faire une bêtise.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie et s'apprêtait à dire au revoir, elle vit que madame Mills semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, sa façon de se triturer les doigts et de se mordre la lèvre était des signes, donc elle descendit très lentement les marches pour donner une dernière chance à sa cliente de réagir et de saisir l'occasion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et surtout parce qu'elle le désirer elle-même.

Au bout de cinq marches une voie retentit:

« Attendez, Emma si je me trompe pas!, Je suis profondément navrée, je manque à tous mes devoirs, accepteriez-vous un rafraichissement avant de partir? Vous l'avez bien mérité, âpres tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné ! »

Emma parut surprise au premier abord, puis avec un grand sourire accepta volontiers, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, elle remonta les quelques marches et repassa devant sa cliente, son parfum arriva jusqu'à son nez

'' Hum qu'elle sent bon !'' son ventre se tordit tout d'un coup d'une envie bien particulière, c'était elle ou il faisait de plus en plus chaud ?

'' Ça doit être mes hormones'' se disait- elle.

Elle suivi Régina jusqu'à la cuisine

« Vous avez engagé un bon décorateur madame Mills »

Régina tout en servant les rafraichissements :

« Appeler moi Régina et merci pour le compliment c'est moi qui ai tout décoré, je suis arrivée à bout de l'appartement en deux semaines, ça été une vraie bataille, un défi à relever, il me reste quelques finitions à terminer et je pensai installer un aquarium dans le salon avec des poissons d'eau de mer de couleur vive, pour donner un peu plus de vie et surtout pour faire une surprise à mon fils Henry »

« Je trouve que ce que vous avez fait de votre appartement est très charmant Régina, et si vous voulez mon avis je suis tout à fait d'accord pour l'installation d'un aquarium, ça donne plus de gaité dans un lieu, j'en possède moi-même un mais d'eau douce, je pourrai vous donnez quelques conseils si vous le souhaitez, car il faut savoir s'en occuper croyez-moi c'est du travail ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit Régina

Emma était appuyer sur le comptoir de la cuisine et regardait Régina dans les yeux avec insistance, tout en sirotant sa citronnade.

Régina très réceptive dans cet échange décida de se lancer la première :

« Je dois vous avouez que vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné même si mon problème n'est toujours pas résolu ! Et je suppose que cela ne doit pas être toujours évident pour vous de grimper sur les toits surtout quand c'est en période d'hiver, et pour être tout à fait franche avec vous, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une femme chez moi, enfin…non…je voulais dire que… c'est un milieu très masculin je suppose et que j'ai été très étonné de voir une femme aussi jolie que vous… »

Régina se mit à piquer un fard, et bu en une seule traite sa citronnade, fuyant ce regard qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une seconde.

Emma rit et répondit :

« Vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obligé de raconter tout ça, il fallait juste dire que je vous plaisais simplement ».

Régina se sentait ridicule, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire le premier pas, en général c'était les autres qui venait à elle, elle avait juste à répondre oui ou non aux invitations

« Écoutez Emma, c'est la première fois que j'agis ainsi, je me surprends moi-même, je suis atrocement gêner »

Emma posa son verre sur le comptoir et s'approcha lentement de Régina, jusqu'à ce tenir en face :

« Faut pas ! Et en ce qui me concerne vous me plaisait aussi »

Régina releva la tête et plongea son regard obscur dans celui limpide d'Emma, celle-ci prit le verre vide des mains et le posa aussi sur le comptoir, leur proximité était telle, qu'elles pouvaient voir l'emprise de chacune qu'elles avaient sur leur souffle.

C'est Emma qui comblât l'espace vide entre elles, elle captura le souffle de Régina dans un baiser tendre et passionné, elle prit le temps de savourer ces lèvres colorées, laissant glisser sa langue sur les lèvres douce de la belle brune.

Régina ferma les yeux à ce doux plaisir, glissa une main sur la nuque d'Emma et une autre sur sa chute de rein, elle approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres d'Emma, celle-ci entre ouvrit sa bouche pour accepter cette douce caresse qui l'a fit gémir instantanément. Emma se rapprocha et colla sa poitrine sur celle de Régina, glissant sensuellement ses mains dans son dos, le baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux, elle prenait plaisir à mordre doucement la lèvre de la brune ténébreuse, Régina se laissa aller dans un long gémissement.

Tout d'un coup, le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner et à contre cœur elles se séparèrent. Elles refrénèrent leur envie, et reprirent leur souffle lentement, Emma décrocha son téléphone ne lâchant pas Régina des yeux.

« Allo?! Oui j'arrive »

Emma raccrocha le téléphone, se racla la gorge pour contrôler sa voix :

« C'était mon coéquipier, il m'attend dans le camion et commence à s'impatienter ».

Régina se renferma sur elle-même instantanément et mit de la distance entre-elles

« Oh ! Et bien je pense que je vous ai assez retenu, dans ce cas je vais vous raccompagner »

Emma jura pour elle-même, elle se sentait idiote d'avoir été aussi brusque et ne savait plus quoi dire pour rattraper la situation.

« Régina ! Je… je suis désolée… je manque parfois de tact, et je… je serai ravie de vous revoir si vous le souhaitez aussi »

Régina raccompagna la technicienne jusqu'à la porte :

« Je vais y réfléchir » elle la remercia poliment et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Emma regagna le camion où son coéquipier David l'attendait, elle s'assit côté passager et se mit à souffler.

« Et bien tu en as mis du temps ! J'étais à deux doigts de venir te chercher, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?, aurais-tu rencontré l'homme de ta vie ? »

Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Aie ! Ben quoi ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! »

« David ! Tu es une vraie chochotte ! Sache que je suis une grande fille, et même si je te considère comme un frère tu l'as bien cherché, combien de fois dois-je te répéter que les hommes ne m'intéressent pas ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rencontré une magnifique sirène, du genre brune aux yeux sombre qui te transpercent dès qu'elle te regarde ».

« Ha! Je me disais aussi qu'il se passait bien quelque chose, d'habitude tu boucles tes missions en moins de 15 minutes, tu es la plus rapide et la plus efficace de l'agence, d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai choisi comme partenaire, ça me permet de rentrer plus tôt le soir ! »

Il reçut un second coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et démarre ! »

« Hey ! Je crois que la sirène t'a envouté ! »

Il démarra le camion et se mirent à rire à l'unisson.

« Au fait tu as pensé à lui laisser ton numéro de téléphone ? »

« Oh ! Merde ! »

De son côté Régina retrouvait lentement ses esprits,

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! » se disait-elle à haute voix

Elle nettoya les deux verres, les sécha et les rangea. Elle retourna dans le salon pour y remettre de l'ordre, elle aperçut le bout de papier qu'elle avait signé, et sans le prendre, s'arrêta au-dessus. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle déplia le papier et lu le nom en entier de la technicienne « Emma Swan », et comme une grosse claque, elle se sentit complètement idiote de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation d'Emma, elle chercha si un numéro de téléphone était inscrit quelque part mais malheureusement non.

« Tu as peut-être manqué la chance de ta vie ! » elle froissa avec déception ce bout de papier et le jeta à la poubelle.

Fin première partie


	2. Le destin nous a réuni

Merci infiniment pour vos messages, j'ai bien failli abandonner, mais vous avez su m'encourager à écrire la suite !

Alors je préviens pour les âmes sensibles, ce chapitre est ''M''.

ENJOY !

Chapitre 2 suite et fin.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Régina n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Emma, à leur baiser échangé. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassé ainsi, aussi passionnément, et à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, son regard se perdait dans le vague et un sourire s'affichait sur son visage, une onde de plaisir traversait son corps. Puis comme un éclair qui zèbre le ciel, la déception refaisait surface. Elle s'en voulait et regrettait sa réaction infantile. Son indépendance, son métier on fait d'elle une personne extrêmement fière, et ce jour-là comme une vieille habitude elle n'avait pas su mettre sa fierté de côté et ainsi ruiner toute possibilité d'un avenir à deux.

De son côté Emma avait perdu sa gaieté, il ne se passait pas un jour où elle regrettait son erreur, et même David se donnait beaucoup de mal pour faire rire sa coéquipière mais n'arrivait seulement qu'à lui soutirer un simple sourire de temps en temps. Il lui avait proposé de retourner chez Régina à plusieurs reprises mais Emma refusait à chaque fois, d'une part elle ne voulait pas effrayer Régina en devenant insistante, d'autre part elle n'était pas sûre que Régina veuille la revoir étant donné la façon dont celle-ci avait réagis âpres leur baiser. Non. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une femme collante comme certains de ses clients. Elle continuait toujours ses tournées avec David avec lassitude sans jamais cesser de penser à Régina, cette sirène ténébreuse qui l'avait envouté.

Le câble de Régina était réparé elle s'en était occupé rapidement, Emma lui avait laissé le numéro des personnes à contacter, ainsi elle avait pu récupérer son fils à sa plus grande joie, d'ailleurs elle avait investie dans l'achat d'une plus grande télévision, au plus grand bonheur de son fils Henry, qui ne décrochait plus de sa console de jeu.

Regina avait une amie fidèle depuis des années mais elles ne se voyaient pas souvent, les derniers évènements ont fait que Régina et Kathryn se sont beaucoup rapprochées. Régina s'était confier sur sa rencontre avec Emma, Kathryn avait trouvé dommage que cela n'ait pas fonctionné.

Régina était vraiment déçu d'elle-même, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était célibataire et cette solitude lui pesait. Elle avait déjà fait quelques rencontres, avec un homme un véritable échec ce qui tourna définitivement sa page hétérosexuelle. Par la suite, elle rencontra deux femmes. Dans sa première relation elle y croyait, elle avait découvert l'amour entre deux femmes, mais elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse et cette relation devenait lassante et leur mésentente de plus en plus fréquente. Sa deuxième relation était avec une femme beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, parfois immature, un trop grand écart de mode de vie, et puis elle pensait à son fils, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. L'objectif de Régina était de former une famille unie et heureuse et elle commençait à douter d'elle-même, à désespérer.

Et comme une amie, Kathryn lui avait conseillé d'être moins sur la défensive et plus ouverte au gens, au monde, elle l'a rassura sur le fait qu'elle finirait par trouver un jour son âme sœur.

Elle se souvenait du jour où Régina lui avait confié son homosexualité, elle l'avait très bien pris, et l'a regarder toujours de la même façon, celle qui lui avait piquer son petit ami Daniel au collège, à chaque occasion Kathryn ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui ressortir et gentiment lui reprocher, ce qui amusait beaucoup Régina, car finalement Daniel préférait les blondes aux yeux bleus et avait fait sa demande en mariage à Kathryn en dernière année de fac.

Régina profita de l'absence de son fils qui passait le weekend chez son père, pour faire des recherches internet. Ses dossiers étaient bouclés et elle disposait de pas mal de temps libre. Elle chercha une adresse d'un magasin spécialisé dans les aquariums et les poissons, à sa plus grande joie elle en trouva un à proximité de chez elle et apparemment il était très bien noté par les internautes, donc elle se décida d'y aller dans l'après-midi.

Régina trouva le magasin sans difficulté, elle vérifia une dernière fois le nom puis se dirigea vers le parking, elle gara sa magnifique BMW noire vernie à côté d'une Volkswagen Coccinelle jaune et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Elle était impressionnée par la taille du magasin, il était gigantesque, on pouvait facilement s'y perdre, on y trouver tout ce que l'on désirait, chiens, chats, oiseaux, lapins, écureuils, serpents, reptiles en tout genre, elle s'arrêta 5 minutes pour admirer des tortues aquatiques aux couleurs magnifique, puis aperçu au fond du magasin des aquariums rempli de poissons en tout genre, elle s'y hâta.

Emma après son footing matinale avait passé sa matinée à trainer et à rêvasser, elle n'avait aucune motivation pour sortir aujourd'hui, David et sa femme Mary l'avait invité le soir au dîner, cela l'a forçait à s'extirper de son appartement pour aller acheter des packs de bière, et au passage la nourriture pour ses poissons.

Comme d'habitude, Emma se dirigea directement vers le rayon des poissons, elle connaissait ce magasin par cœur et savait où trouver tout ce qu'il lui fallait, ce jour-là il n'y avait pas grand monde, alors quand elle aperçut cette femme appuyer sur la barrière de protection qui l'a séparé pour admirer des poissons d'exposition, son cœur rata un battement, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être sûre de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, elle l'aurai reconnu entre mille, même de dos elle était magnifique, cette silhouette superbe, cette longue chevelure brune, Régina était habillé en tenue décontracter, elle portait un legging noir très moulant épousant parfaitement la forme de ses cuisses et de ses hanches, un pull gris à manche courtes et des talons aiguilles allongeant ses jambes, avec un corps pareil n'importe quel vêtement lui allait.

« Dieu qu'elle est sexy » se disait-elle

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de baver et qu'elle réagisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, une seconde chance lui été offerte et il fallait absolument qu'elle l'a saisisse, alors sans trop réfléchir elle se dirigea vers Régina et s'appuya sur la rampe juste à côté d'elle.

« Si j'étais vous je prendrai ceux-là, ils sont vifs, résistants, colorés et dociles ! »

« Emma ! »

« Bonjour Régina, excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous effrayez, je vous ai aperçu du rayon là-bas et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir vous dire bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Emma ! Ne vous excusez pas, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je suis surprise de vous voir ici ! »

En montrant la petite boite qu'elle tenait dans sa main « Je suis venue me ravitailler ! Et vous comment allez-vous ? Et votre câble a été réparé ? »

« Oui enfin Dieu merci… Emma je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois, j'ai mal réagis, et quand j'ai voulu réparer mon erreur il était trop tard et puis je n'avais aucun moyen de vous contacter »

« Non ne vous excusez pas, je suis la seule fautive, je peux faire preuve de maladresse parfois, n'en parlons plus c'est du passé ! Alors finalement vous avez décidé d'installer un aquarium ?»

« Oui ! Mais à vrai dire, je suis complètement perdue, je ne saurai par où commencer ! »

« Alors j'arrive à pic, je suis votre humble serviteur ! »

Emma l'entraina au travers des rayons, suivis d'une Régina buvant toutes ses paroles, essayant de retenir chaque conseil, qui s'accumulait au fur et à mesure.

Régina était dépassé par les évènements, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si compliquer et qu'il y ait tant de chose à acheter.

Emma sélectionnait les matériaux nécessaire au montage de l'aquarium, elle avait pris tout ce qu'il fallait aider par Régina, elle ne pensait avoir rien oublier, la belle brune choisit un aquarium bombé qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, quelques petits poissons pour commencer, Emma lui avait conseillé de prendre un système d'eau douce, beaucoup plus facile à entretenir, et après 1 heure d'achats intensifs, il manquait plus qu'à tout charger dans la voiture.

Comprenant l'embarras de Régina, Emma lui proposa naturellement son aide pour tout porter.

Régina l'a guida vers sa voiture afin de tout charger, Emma se mit à rire:

« Vous êtes garée à côté de ma choupette, le destin voulait qu'on se rencontre! »

Régina toute étonnée de voir la voiture d'Emma lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« Alors il ne faut pas lutter contre notre destinée ! »

Emma suivit la voiture de Régina jusqu'à' chez elle, ce chemin qu'elle connaissait déjà afin de l'aider à transporter les affaires jusqu'à son domicile. Elle était impatiente et remercier la terre entière de lui avoir offert une seconde chance, elle sentait que c'était la bonne personne et elle comptait tout faire pour la conquérir.

Une fois arriver et garer, elles commencèrent à décharger, Régina habitait au deuxième étage, le dernier de cette bâtisse récente mais sans ascenseur, elle commençait à douter sur leur capacité physique à devoir tout transporter. Mais Emma l'a rassura sur le fait que deux femmes étaient capable de tout accomplir.

Tout avait été monté, il ne manquait plus que le plus lourd, l'aquarium.

Régina était positionné en haut des marches, Emma sur le bas et supportait tout le poids de l'aquarium, passer l'étape du premier étage Régina montrait des signes de faiblesse qu'elle verbalisait par des cris aiguës, Emma partit dans un fou rire âpres avoir trébuché sur une marche, s'en suivait de Régina qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler entre ses cris et ses éclats de rires.

Leur montée infernale achevée, elles se posèrent 5 minutes et reprirent leur souffle le sourire aux lèvres. Régina proposa un rafraichissement qu'Emma accepta volontiers.

Leur échange était simples et fluide, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien, elles riaient facilement ensemble, elles se lançaient des regards qui en disaient long et n'étaient pas insensible aux sourires charmeurs qu'elles partageaient.

Quant Emma s'était attelé aux branchements, Régina l'a dévorait des yeux à son insu, Emma avait des cuisses musclées, s'était une personne athlétique, ce jour-là elle était habiller d'un slim noir moulant, des bottes noires montante avec une chemise blanche et un manteau court bleu électrique, Régina n'avait pas que des pensées chaste, elle se laissait aller à regarder Emma travailler, celle-ci avait enlever sa veste, sa chemise était à manche courte, Régina admirait ce corps parfait, ces bras si finement dessiner, Régina l'a désirer, son ventre grouillait d'un désir inassouvie depuis bien longtemps.

De temps en temps Emma frôlait Régina, où posait sa main sur son avant-bras tout en lui parlant quant à Régina elle faisait exprès de prendre appui sur elle pour s'assoir ou se relever, elle le faisait systématiquement et laisser sa main toujours plus longtemps que prévu, elle avait ce besoin tactile, se besoin de la toucher, elle était attirée comme un aimant, et cela émoustillait Emma le rouge aux joues.

Le temps filait à toute allure, elles avaient passé tout l'après-midi ensemble, l'aquarium était fini, les poissons heureux et les deux femmes étaient satisfaite et fière de leur travail.

Emma vu l'heure et voulu prendre congé de Régina

« Il en ait hors de question, je vous garde ce soir pour le diner, c'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de l'aide que vous m'avez apporté ! Sans vous j'étais perdu ! À moins que quelqu'un vous attende ? »

« Non ! Personne m'attends, je vis seule, et j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir »

« Parfait !, j'espère tout de même de pas vous avoir gâché tout votre après-midi ! »

« Non plus, ce fût un très grand plaisir, même le fait d'avoir porté l'aquarium, cela m'a permis d'entendre votre magnifique rire ! »

« C'est partagé ! »

Tout d'un coup Emma se rappela l'invitation de David et Mary, elle s'excusa et profita d'aller aux toilettes et par la même occasion envoyé un message à David.

''_Désolée pour ce soir j'ai un contretemps, j'ai retrouvé ma magnifique sirène, je te raconte demain, kiss ''_

Emma rejoignit Régina dans la cuisine, elle proposa son aide mais la brune ténébreuse refusa catégoriquement, Emma était son invité, et elle voulait surtout l'impressionner dans quelque chose qu'elle maitrisait assez bien, la cuisine et elle avait dans l'idée de lui préparait ses lasagnes favorites faites maison.

Elle invita Emma à s'assoir au comptoir en face d'elle, et lui servi un verre de cidre aux pommes. Régina préparait tous les ingrédients pour confectionner son petit plat.

« J'espère que vous aimez les lasagnes, elles sont délicieuses vous verrez et j'y rajoute un ingrédient secret' »

« Lequel est-ce ? »

« Ah ça ! A vous de le deviner! »

« Henry ne sera pas des nôtres ce soir ? »

Regina répondit avec un petit sourire en coin

« Non, il passe le weekend chez son père, auriez-vous peur de vous retrouver seule avec moi miss Swan? »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Ouch! Regina perdit toute son assurance et lui sortit une excuse la plus minable du siècle.

« J'ai une mémoire photographique et j'avais lu votre nom sur la fiche d'intervention »

« Et vous vous en souvenez toujours après 1mois? »

« Faut croire » répondit une Régina incertaine. « Et cela fait déjà un mois ? »

Ouch ! Emma se sentit grillé et pour détourner l'attention :

« Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Régina mit son plat de lasagne au four et resservit les deux verres de cidre.

Emma était détendu, elle se tenait accouder sur le comptoir, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était magnifique, elle était au première loge et ne lâchait pas Régina des yeux, celle-ci bougeait son corps avec aisance, et cuisinait comme un maitre, ces gestes étaient vifs et sûrs, Emma prenait plaisir à la voir travailler, elle se sentait bercer dans une ambiance chaude et chaleureuse, et cette bonne odeur de cuisson lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

« Votre fils Henri sait pour votre penchant pour les femmes? »

« Oh eh bien oui, il sait !, nous sommes très proche lui et moi et on se cache peu de chose, parfois les enfants sont plus intelligent que certains adultes, à vrai dire, j'avais bien préparer le terrain quelques mois avant, je ne voulais pas lui lâcher cette information comme ça en plein visage, ça s'est fait naturellement et il n'y a vu aucune objection, je reste sa maman adoré et il ne souhaite que mon bonheur, et vous Emma, avez-vous des enfants? »

« Pas encore mais je souhaite connaitre le bonheur de porter un enfant, d'être une bonne mère et lui offrir tout ce dont j'ai été privé dans mon enfance »

Régina ne voulait pas aller trop vite et ni brusquer Emma avec ses questions, elle jugea judicieux d'attendre une prochaine fois.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie Régina ? »

« Eh bien je travaille dans les affaires, je suis directrice marketing chez L'Oréal »

« Vous m'impressionnez ! Vraiment ! »

« Vraiment ? Mes employés me surnomme _''la méchante Reine__''_ car voyez-vous dans ce milieu, il faut être impitoyable si l'on veut être toujours au sommet, avec le temps ça devient fatiguant d'être considérée comme on ne l'ai pas vraiment au fond de soi-même, parfois je rêve à une autre vie, au calme et à la verdure, et pourquoi pas avec des chevaux, j'ai toujours voulu essayer de monter mais je n'ai jamais trouver le temps, cela peut vous paraitre ridicule n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh non ! bien au contraire, j'envie votre rêve mais avec les chevaux en moins, je vous comprends très bien et je suis persuadée que vous êtes bourrée de qualité, seulement vous n'êtes pas encore tombée sur la bonne personne, celle qui saura les apprécier à sa juste valeur ».

Régina bu une grande gorgée de cidre aux pomme pour essayer de dissimuler son sourire mais Emma le devina.

Régina s'était surpassé, la cuisson était parfaite, elle s'absenta 5 minutes dans le salon et dressa le plus vite possible une somptueuse table, elle avait sorti son plus beau service, elle déposa son argenterie parfaitement et alluma deux bougies, elle se mit à courir à vive allure dans la salle de bain pour retoucher son maquillage et sa coiffure, son pull qu'elle avait gardé ne lui convenait pas, elle aurait voulu quelque chose de beaucoup plus léger mais tant pis elle n'avait plus le temps, elle ne voulait pas faire patienter son invité.

Emma de son côté avait agis de la même façon en quelque sorte, elle avait profité de l'absence de Régina pour sortir un petit miroir de son sac à main, pour vérifier son maquillage et sa coiffure, et juste avant l'arrivée de Régina, elle déboutonna deux boutons supplémentaire de sa chemise et fit bien remontrer ses seins.

Régina guida son invité jusqu'à la table et prit une bouteille de vin ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau au passage. Elle avait su créer en peu de temps une ambiance romantique et elle se sentait plutôt fière d'elle.

« Régina waouh c'est magnifique mais il ne fallait pas vous donnez autant de mal »

« Installez-vous, c'était avec plaisir ! »

Emma prit les devants se leva et déboucha la bouteille de vin, elle servit les deux verres et se rassis.

Elles étaient assise l'une en face de l'autre, elles se regardaient chacune dans les yeux transmettant ainsi leur désir, elles étaient bien là toute les deux, dans cette ambiance romantique aux lumières tamisées. Elles se souriaient, elles flirtaient à leur rythme, leur silence signifiait plus que des paroles, elles prenaient le temps d'apprécier ce moment intime, et chacune porta le verre de vin au bord des lèvres, sans jamais se quitter du regard.

La sonnerie du four retentit, Régina s'excusa et se leva pour aller chercher le plat cuisinier avec grand soin. Elle le déposa au centre de la table découpa deux parts généreuses et servis les assiettes.

" Régina, avant de commencer, je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir invité, et de toute la peine que vous vous êtes donnée ce soir''

'' Ne soyez pas ridicule Emma, c'est moi qui suis reconnaissante, mangeons avant que cela ne refroidisse''.

Emma coupa un petit morceau, souffla légèrement dessus et le porta entre ses lèvres.

Régina regardait la scène comme si elle attendait de voir la réaction de la jeune blonde.

'' Au mon Dieu ! Quelle prouesse culinaire, Régina vous êtes une merveilleuse cuisinière, je le pense vraiment''

La brune ténébreuse avait rougi au compliment de son invité et l'a remercia timidement. A son tour elle goûta et parut satisfaite de son œuvre.

Emma se délectait de chaque bouchée

''C'est une explosion de saveur dans ma bouche, un véritable plaisir pour mes papilles gustatives''

Régina se mit à rire sur la façon dont Emma parlait si franchement.

La jeune blonde gémissait à chaque fois et de plus en plus longtemps âpres chaque bouchée délicieuse qu'elle avalait.

Régina restait figée dans ses gestes, la façon dont Emma réagissait l'exciter au plus haut point, Emma inconsciente des ondes de plaisirs qu'elle réveillait chez Régina, continuait sa dégustation jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse tomber un bout de lasagne sur son chemisier d'un blanc immaculé.

« Au mince que je suis maladroite ! »

Emma se mit à frotter la sauce tomate et l'étalant encore plus sur sa belle chemise blanche

Régina en voyant cela se leva

« Au Ciel ! Laissez-moi faire ou votre chemise sera foutue ! Suivez-moi, il faut nettoyer ça de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

Emma suivit Régina jusque dans la cuisine avec un petit sourire en coin, bien sûr elle avait prémédité son geste sans savoir où cela allait la conduire.

Régina se trouvait près du lavabo et la jeune blonde devant elle

Avec des gestes soignés, la brune ténébreuse, mouilla un bout de torchon avec un peu de savon et lentement elle déboutonna deux boutons de la chemise d'Emma, celle-ci était figeait, elle regardait Régina dans les yeux et sa respiration s'accélérait, quand à Régina, elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa tâche évitant les yeux perçants d'Emma, et essayant de contrôler son rougissement car elle pouvait apercevoir son sous vêtement noir en dentelle, elle glissa sa main gauche lentement dans le chemisier juste au-dessus du sein derrière la tâche, et avec ses doigts elle effleura la peau douce de la jeune blonde.

A ce contact un courant électrique traversa le corps d' Emma, ce simple toucher la retourna complètement, Régina se mit à frotter de sa main droite sur la tâche avec un petit sourire naissant qu'elle essayait de dissimuler car elle avait fait exprès d'effleurer la peau de la jeune blonde, elle avait ressenti sa réaction et avait vu son souffle se saccader, c'était un plaisir partager, elle tapota ensuite sur la tâche disparu avec un torchon sec et relevant ses yeux elle plongea son regard ténébreux dans celui limpide d' Emma, lentement elle referma les boutons de la chemise de la jeune blonde.

Emma posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Régina et dans une longue caresse remonta jusqu'à sa main, qu'elle attrapa, des frissons parcouraient le corps de la brune ténébreuse, Régina n'en pouvait plus, elle avait envie de se jeter sur cette femme et de l'embrasser de nouveau, de goûter encore une fois ces lèvres qu'elle n'avait su oublier, mais elle avait peur, elle n'osait pas.

Emma prit la main de Régina et lentement la dirigea jusqu' à ses lèvres, Régina pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa main, Emma la regarder dans les yeux, leur échange était intense, elle déposa avec une grande délicatesse sa bouche sur sa main et dans un souffle la remercia avec un sourire à faire pâlir.

Régina se racla la gorge

« Hum, hum, Eh bien ! Que diriez-vous de passer au dessert ? »

« S'il est aussi délicieux que vos lasagnes, je veux bien »

« Je vous propose une glace chantilly, quel parfum préférez-vous ? »

« Chocolat, noix de coco, et vous je suis sûre que ce sera au café ? »

« Dans le mille ! Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

Emma se mit à rire

« À vrai dire, j'ai remarqué en entrant la cuisine, les boites de différents café que vous possédez et ainsi que cette superbe machine qui broie directement le grain, ce n'était pas très compliqué ! »

« Emma, vous m'impressionnez qu'elle esprit de déduction avez-vous là ! »

Une fois que les coupes de glace étaient préparées, elles regagnèrent la table pour finir leur dessert.

Emma était comme déconnecter, elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait manger une glace aussi sexuellement que ça, elle regardait, interdite, la façon dont Régina portait sa cuillère de glace à la bouche, cela l'a retournait au plus haut point, elle avala difficilement sa salive, elle avait chaud, son ventre lui criait une envie toute particulière, elle aurait tant aimé être à la place de cette cuillère, comment cette brune ténébreuse arrivait à la chambouler de cette façon.

Regina releva son regard vers elle et avait remarqué ô combien Emma ne lui était pas insensible, alors discrètement, elle retira son talon aiguille sous la table et sensuellement, elle glissa son pied jusqu'à son mollet, Emma interrompu son geste et reposa sa cuillère dans sa coupe, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia cette douce caresse, ce moment intime qu'elle attendait tant, elle désirait Régina, depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle, cette femme était juste magnifique, si envoutante, à la fois forte et sensible et d'une sensualité qu'Emma ne pouvait pas résister.

Régina brulait littéralement d'envie, elle continua à très lentement remonter sa caresse jusqu' à la cuisse d'Emma, la jeune blonde allait perdre pied, elle ne contrôlait plus les battements de son cœur et ni de son corps d'ailleurs, son regard était brulant et empli de désirs, et au moment où elle vu que Emma allait parlait Régina l'interrompu, et lui proposa de prendre un dernier verre de cidre sur le canapé du salon.

Emma était sagement assise sur le canapé en cuir blanc de Régina, elle l'attendait patiemment et se remettait doucement de ses émotions.

La brune arriva avec la bouteille de cidre aux pommes et deux verres à la main, elle s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle regarda Emma, sa beauté était à couper le souffle, ses cheveux luisants à la lumière de l'aquarium, son sourire l'a perturba un moment, elle se racla fortement la gorge tentant de faire partir le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues et puis elle s'installa tout proche de la belle blonde. La lumière de l'aquarium les éclairait et leur offrait une ambiance chaude et tamisée, leur tension sexuelle était palpable.

Emma aida Régina et servi les deux verres de cidre

« Régina ? »

« Oui Emma »

« Quel était cet ingrédient secret ? »

« Un filtre d'amour ! »

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il a fonctionné ! »

Emma pris le verre de Régina et les déposa au sol à côté du canapé, elle s'avança et délicatement posa sa main sur la joue de Régina, retardant son regard dans celui profond de la belle brune, Régina senti son souffle chaud à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, le regard d'Emma était pénétrant et lentement elle l'attira à elle pour déposer ses lèvres, Régina soupira de contentement, aucune des deux femmes n'osaient bouger, le contact était si doux et étonnamment délicat

« Oh Emma… »

En entendant la voix basse et rauque de Régina, Emma se mordit avec force la lèvre, « tu es tellement belle ! »

Sentant les doigts chaud d'Emma sur sa peau, elle frissonna, elle avait trop attendu, elle se perdait dans les sensations qu'Emma lui faisait ressentir, elle répondit immédiatement au baiser en remuant délicatement ses lèvres,

Elle posa sa main gauche possessivement sur la cuisse de la belle blonde et l'autre dans son dos, elle l'attira plus à elle pour un baiser plus profond,

Emma se rapprocha encore plus près effleurant leur corps, la chaleur dans son bas ventre s'intensifiait de plus en plus et elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre sur les joues de Régina, elle glissa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de la brune ténébreuse faisant languir d'impatience une Régina brulante de désir,

Celle-ci lui répondit en attrapant avec ces dents sa lèvre inférieure, Régina l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément mêlant ainsi leur langue, le contact était doux, chaud et sucré et cela excitait les deux jeunes femmes.

Regina remonta sa main lentement le long du corps de la belle blonde s'arrêtant sur ses côtes et exerçant une légère pression ensuite, elle posa sa main délicatement sur son sein,

Emma se mit à gémir et approfondit le baiser, c'était un feu ardent, elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure longue ténébreuse et bascula avec son corps Régina sur le coussin.

Dès que Régina senti le poids d'Emma sur son propre corps des picotements se propagèrent dans son ventre, un long gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Emma descendit ses lèvres sur le cou de Régina et y déposa quelques baisers papillon.

Regina haletait en sentant la langue d'Emma glissait très lentement le long de son cou, elle agrippa la magnifique chevelure d'Emma et l'incita à approfondir sa douce torture

Emma suçait son cou avec application et quand elle senti la main de Régina agripper sa fesse, prise d'une pulsion la blonde grogna de désir et mordit dans son cou, puis suça sensuellement sa morsure, c'était brutal, sensuel et profond, Régina l'a rendait folle

Pour Régina c'était trop intense, elle poussa un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée que tous ses sens étaient en fusion

Emma glissa une main sous le pull de la belle brune, elle voulait toucher sa peau nue, l'effleurement embrasa instantanément le corps de Régina, celle-ci planta ses ongles dans le dos d'Emma, son corps était parcouru d'une décharge électrique jusque dans ses reins.

« Emma ?! »

« Hum ?! »

« Emma, veux-tu continuer dans ma chambre ? »

Emma se redressa et contempla cette magnifique femme aux yeux noirs charbon rempli de désirs, elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort de toute sa vie, elle posa son pouce sur la bouche de Régina et traça une ligne sur ces lèvres, Emma dévisageait Régina avec beaucoup de tendresse, ses yeux étaient brillants et son sourire sincère, elle se voulait rassurante et d'une voix faible et apaisante

« Si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment, alors oui » elle finit sa phrase comme un murmure

« Suis-moi… » Répondit la brune d'une voix rauque

Régina se redressa et attrapa les deux mains d'Emma, elle se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation et à reculons, l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre.

La chambre de Régina était somptueuse mais Emma ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, elle se trouvait dos au lit, la belle brune caressa les boucles soyeuses de la jeune blonde descendit sa main et caressa sa joue, elle déposa un baiser avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait donner sur les lèvres d'Emma,

Lentement elle commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser sur ces bras, elle laissa trainait ses mains sur les clavicules de la blonde, Emma avait fermé les yeux et apprécier le moment, Régina l'aida à enlever complétement sa chemise.

Emma posa ses deux mains possessivement sur les hanches de Régina et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser passionnément, essayant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle glissa ses doigts sous le pull et toucha délicatement la peau nue de Régina, lentement elle se mit à relever le pull aidant la brune à l'enlever totalement,

Emma était perdu dans sa contemplation, elle trouvait Régina si belle, elle glissa ses deux mains dans son dos, l'attirant contre elle, leur corps chaud entrèrent en contact, c'était étourdissant.

Régina avança de quelques pas, faisant reculé Emma jusqu' au bord du lit, délicatement elle l'allongea sur les draps parfaitement blancs et se coucha sur elle.

Régina trouvait le corps de la jeune femme parfait en tous points, elle prit les mains d'Emma et les coinça de part et d'autre de son corps, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Elle descendit son visage jusqu'à son bas ventre et déposa des doux baisers, elle s'attarda sur ces abdos parfaitement dessiner et avec sa langue dessina les contours.

Emma se cambrât au contact de la bouche chaude de Régina sur sa peau blanche, sa cage thoracique se soulevait frénétiquement, cette douce torture était délicieuse.

Régina traça un sillon avec sa langue humide remontant jusqu'à la lisière de ces seins, elle libera les mains d'Emma.

Ensuite elle déposa ses deux mains sur les seins d'Emma effectuant une pression sur chacun, elle senti le corps d'Emma frissonner, et la pointe de ses mamelons se durcirent sous le tissu, elle passa ses pouces dessus pour les sentir sous ses doigts et les caresser,

Emma gémit fortement à cet effleurement, elle glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure brune de Régina, des vagues de plaisir traversaient son corps puis, elle l'attira jusqu'à son visage,

Ses yeux étaient rempli d'un appétit féroce, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune et l'embrassa avec un tel engouement qu'un fort gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Régina, Emma voulait encore prendre ces lèvres délicieuses, et gouter sa langue exquise.

Régina répondit avec fougue au baiser, elle remonta son genou et le plaqua sur l'intimité d'Emma, celle-ci se sépara de la bouche de la belle brune, arqua tout son corps à ce contact et hoqueta de plaisir intense qui déferla en elle comme une décharge électrique.

La réaction d'Emma échauffait Régina, elle se mordait les lèvres rejetant son visage en arrière et répéta le même mouvement avec son genou, elle fondit sur le cou d'Emma, lui léchant agréablement jusqu'à son oreille.

La blonde caressa la peau douce du dos de Régina et descendit lentement ses mains le long des côtes puis massa avec soins les fesses toniques de la belle brune, elle senti que Régina amorçait un mouvement de rein, Emma continua à promener ses mains jusqu'au creux de ces reins et délicatement à l'aide de ses doigts elle souleva l'élastique du legging noir de Régina et laissa glisser ses mains sous le tissu, quand elle s'aperçue qu'elle touchait directement la peau douce et chaude des fesses de Regina, « Oh mon… » Emma était agréablement surprise du doux contact,

Régina portait un string blanc en dentelle sous son legging, elle sentait les mains d'Emma sur ses fesses cela l'électrisait, elle se forçait à garder le contrôle mais quand la blonde les pressa plus fermement, et enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans sa peau, ce fut comme une explosion en elle, elle ne put retenir un long râle de plaisir.

Régina ondulait plus fort sur l'intimité de la jeune blonde, Emma se perdait dans toutes ses sensations, avec ses ongles elle remonta le long du dos en y laissant quelques marques et adroitement elle défit l'attache du soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle de la brune ténébreuse, elle lui enleva doucement et se passa la langue sur ses propres lèvres, elle avait envie de littéralement la dévorer, les seins de la brune ténébreuse étaient parfaits, à la fois rond et ferme.

Emma se redressa en position assise, avec une Régina assise sur ses cuisses, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

Emma ne put résister, elle avait envie d'y gouter, alors avec sa bouche chaude et humide elle engloba le mamelon sombre de la brune ténébreuse, celle-ci hoqueta tellement que ces pics de plaisirs étaient intense.

Régina avait une folle envie, elle voulait toujours plus, elle glissa une main dans le dos de la belle blonde et avec un geste expert du poignet décrocha l'agrafe du sous vêtement d'Emma. Elle envoya le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle au travers de la chambre, Elle bascula Emma sur le lit et admira sa magnifique poitrine, ces seins rond, ferme, doux comme du velours et ces mamelons rose clair.

Elle passa une main entre les deux seins, et descendit son visage pour attraper un téton avec sa bouche.

Elle le faisait rouler sous sa langue, l'humidifiait puis souffler doucement dessus pour le faire durcir. Elle le mordillait et parfois le suçait avidement.

Elle infligeait un véritable supplice à Emma qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, la belle blonde n'était que gémissement et râle de plaisir.

Régina se redressa subitement debout et en une seule fois retira le slim et la culotte d'Emma dans la foulée, laissant la blonde nue sur le lit à la vue de la brune ténébreuse.

Régina voulu enlever ses propres vêtements mais rapidement Emma la devança. Elle voulait s'occuper de la déshabiller à sa façon.

Assise au bord du lit, très lentement Emma faisait descendre le legging noir le long des cuisses en effleurant chaque centimètre de peau, elle aimait voir ce qu'elle faisait ressentir à Régina, et fit la même chose avec son string blanc. Elle déposa des baisers papillons sur le bas ventre de Régina à la limite de son intimité.

Emma était si proche de son intimité que le souffle de Régina était entrecoupé, elle était déconnecter du monde réel.

La blonde attira Régina sur le lit pour l'allonger à côté d'elle, elles se tenaient face à face coucher sur le côté.

Elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts et posaient leur tête front contre front, elles se perdaient chacune dans le regard de l'autre.

Emma descendit sa main sur l'intimité de Régina et commençait des mouvements circulaires sur son clitoris déjà gonflé d'excitation,

Régina calqua les mêmes mouvements d'Emma et infligeait les mêmes délices à sa partenaire.

Leur bassin ondulé au même rythme, leur peau était recouverte de sueur, leur souffle chaud saccadé, elles accéléraient leur mouvement faisant monter la pression de plus en plus haut, elles gémissaient à l'unisson, et emplissaient la chambre de leur musique sensuelle.

Quand Régina senti qu'Emma montait en pression au bord de l'extase, elle pénétra avec deux doigts dans son antre humide avec une étonnante facilitée.

C'était trop de sensation pour Emma, elle bloqua sa respiration et retenait son souffle essayant de résister.

''Ma douce Emma... Regarde-moi...laisse toi aller... Ne lutte pas''

Les paroles rassurantes de Régina eurent l'effet escompté, plusieurs vagues de désirs fulgurant traversa le corps d'Emma, déferlant et anéantissant tout son être, son antre se resserrait sur les doigts de la brune qui était elle aussi au bord du gouffre devant ce spectacle atrocement érotique,

Emma avait aussi reproduit les mêmes gestes que Régina quasi simultanément, et c'est ensemble qu'elles s'abandonnaient l'une à l'autre.

Régina avait atteint le sommet, son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que cela lui était douloureux.

Elles se regardèrent presque étonner de ce qui venait de leur arriver

''Régina... C'était... Je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant...''

D'entendre ces paroles, Régina fit son plus grand sourire, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général. Elles s'embrassèrent sur le visage, entrelacèrent leurs jambes et finirent par s'endormir dans cette position lové l'une contre l'autre.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent, les deux femmes ne s'étaient plus quitter. Elles s'entendaient à merveille et apprenaient à se découvrir lentement mais sûrement.

Régina avait levé le pied au travail, délégant des responsabilités à ses employés. Cela lui permettait de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec son fils ou parfois Emma.

La belle blonde avait un tempérament calme et optimiste, elle pouvait parfois se montrer très protectrice envers Régina et possessive quand une personne tournait autour de sa brune.

Formée par une enfance difficile, rien ne lui faisait peur dans la vie, elle vivait pleinement sa relation avec Régina et construisait avec elle un futur pas à pas. Régina lui offrait tout, une nouvelle vie, une famille, et elle était comblée.

Régina était tout l'inverse, de nature stressée, dès qu'elle était contrariée ou que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se renfermait sur elle-même, dans un mutisme profond, c'était dans ces moment-là que seule Emma arrivait à la sortir de son obscurité. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout dans le domaine de son travail, faible quand il s'agissait de son fils Henry. C'était une femme très attentionnée envers son fils mais aussi Emma, elle les aimait tous les deux, et ne pouvait plus imaginait sa vie autrement.

Elles se complétaient, et apportaient à l'autre ce qui leur manquer. Leur relation était saine et elles avaient trouvé un bon équilibre.

Régina parlait beaucoup d'Henry avec sa belle blonde, celle-ci avait hâte de le rencontrer, elles avaient décidé de prendre le temps de le faire pour préparer le gamin et surtout d'être sûre de ce qu'elles voulaient dans leur relation.

Le jour de l'officialisation arriva enfin, Régina connaissant son fils par cœur savait d'avance qu'ils allaient s'entendre à merveille, le côté masculin d'Emma ne pouvait que lui plaire. Elle s'amusait de voir sa blonde autant angoissé et appréciait son implication.

La belle blonde leur proposa de venir dîner chez elle. Elle avait tout prévu, un dîner raffiné pour elle et sa compagne, et avait préparé un repas spécial gamin comprenant hamburger maison, elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Régina lui avait énormément parlé de son fils, de son caractère, de ses loisirs, de son éducation, Emma buvait ces paroles et essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible.

Et une semaine avant la fameuse rencontre, la jeune blonde sans rien dire, avait filé en douce au magasin et avait acheté la dernière console de jeu à la mode, elle s'était entrainait comme une frénétique pour impressionner le gamin.

Tout avait fonctionné à merveille, au début Henry restait très réservé, observateur mais quand Emma lui proposa une partie en tête à tête, la bouche grande ouverte comme un jour de Noël, il se rua auprès d'Emma gesticulent d'impatience pour essayer les nouveaux jeux toute timidité envolée.

Ça fusait dans tous les sens, cris et rires. Emma avait su gagné le respect et le cœur d'Henry.

Régina était restée en retrait, témoin de la scène, émue et heureuse.

Après leur avoir laisser du temps ensemble, elle s'approcha discrètement dans le dos d'Emma, Henry complètement absorbé dans le jeu. Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et dans un souffle lui murmura

« Je t'aime ».

A ce doux mot Emma ferma les yeux, son être rempli de bonheur. Elle attrapa la main de sa brune et l'attira sur le fauteuil entre Henry et elle, lui mit une manette de jeux entre les mains. Et avec un doux sourire et les yeux pleins d'émotions, elle se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Régina, un léger baiser mais si doux et si tendre. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura à son tour

« Je t'aime encore plus fort »

Régina piqua un fard, ces mots transcendaient son être, son âme.

Elles n'avaient pas remarqué le petit sourire en coin du gamin qui avait en fait assisté à toute la scène.

FIN


End file.
